Forum:Petition
23:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * Alright, That's It! I'm Through Playing Around! I'm Going To Keep on Editing As If I'm 35!!! I Aggree With ! No One Will Stop Me...Ever!! Wikia is A Place Where Anyone Can Edit!! & By Anyone I Mean ME! Go Ahead & Ban Me- Delete My Account! But Wikia & Everyone Else Can Never Take Away My Love For LEGOs & Brickipedia!! I Hope Everyone-''Everyone'' Will Read This & Say To Themselves: How Would I feel if Someone Took Away Something I Love? Well You're Doing That To Us! You May Ban Me, But -Crotocall or Not- I Will Edit! I Know, I Confessed that I Was 11...But I'm Proud of It!! Simply Remember, You Can't Take Away Our Freedom!--Crotocall 23:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I am gone forever because of this. You block my buddie, and you probaly will block me. Bye all, the party of life is OVER.-- 23:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * Because of this, Breadvil417, R5-417, Coupon11, Crotocall, GameGear360, and myself will be effected. This is a mass outbreak! 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 00:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Oppose: * You are trying to overthrow a well-known internationally recognized privacy act. I would be happy to "save" Breadvil and 9legoboy9, but I can also see why this rule is in place. 21:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * I agree with Nighthawk. Isn't this like a law anyway? 21:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * I hate to say this, but this won't work. Another wiki tried this, but wikia blocked one of their users anyways. Unfortunately, Wikia could get sued for violations, and User:sannse gets bad enough pay as it is. User:Ajraddatz 22:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Comments: * Ummm, law, law......Wiki's are not part of any laws! That's only their rules! I don't know why you refer to them as "laws", because they are just Wikia's rules. Just wanted to point that out. R5-417 21:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, this is a law, and a wikia rule. User:Ajraddatz 22:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * I guess I'll take over the petition. [[User:Breadvil417|'Breadvil ']][[User talk:Breadvil417|'417']] 22:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * Due to COPPA Laws, users must be above the age of 13. This also applies to the editing of Wikia sites http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Terms_of_use#Membership. --Kjhf 22:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * What do you mean that "user:sannse gets bad enough pay as it is"? How on Earth would you know that? Are you like her biggest fan or something? I mean come on, that's just plain odd how you would know that... [[User:Breadvil417|'Breadvil ']][[User talk:Breadvil417|'417']] 22:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :For the.. tenth time? I work with Wikia (not for them). We joke around all of the time! User:Ajraddatz 22:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * Few. For a second there, I thought you were a weirdo. Anyways, why would you report me to Wikia to begin with. I don't know if you realize this or not, but I was just kidding when I said I was under 13. I was just backing 9legoboy9 up. Maybe you should ask before you act. That's something you need to learn. [[User:Breadvil417|'Breadvil ']][[User talk:Breadvil417|'417']] 22:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) * I'm leaving the petition in the hands of User:9legoboy9, not anyone else. I know he'll help support it, and I will too, just not here. Soon there will be more supporters. I'll let my friends know about this, and they'll help support as well. The next time you hear from me, this will be all over, and 9legoboy9 and I will be editing freely. [[User:Breadvil417|'Breadvil ']][[User talk:Breadvil417|'417']] 22:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope...nope and nope! User:Ajraddatz 22:56, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep...yep and yep! [[User:Breadvil417|'Breadvil ']][[User talk:Breadvil417|'417']] 23:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Your immaturity really bodes well with you, but alas this has happened before on a wiki. They blocked anyways. User:Ajraddatz 23:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I hope you realize what you've done. You've lost 2 awesome editors, Coupon11 and 9legoboy9, and you've lost me! And by the way, look who's being immature. You, Ajraddatz. You tattle-tale like a baby. Geez. [[User:Breadvil417|'Breadvil ']][[User talk:Breadvil417|'417']] 23:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, now you resort to name calling? User:Ajraddatz 23:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I thought this was a great Wiki. Now I know I'm wrong. I thought the users were nice, but they're not. (Except 9legoboy9, Coupon11, and Nerfblasterpro. Those 3 are nice.) One day, this Wiki, and all others will crash. This "phase" won't last foreve. Soon it will be out of style. Good luck with this trashy wiki. [[User:Breadvil417|'Breadvil ']][[User talk:Breadvil417|'417']] 23:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::We worked hard for THIS? We have a combined total of over 3000 edits here, and this is where it gets us. So long without us. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 23:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Down the drain you finks!-- 23:48, October 15, 2009 (UTC)! ::::::Ok, this is enough! I'm tired of seeing all of this. Everyone is acting very immature about this! I am not going to watch some of my favorite users leave Brickipedia because of age! If everyone wants to act like this, go ahead! But I hate to see this wiki be destroyed and seperated! I will not leave, and Breadvil417, ajraddatz, leave it alone and forget about it, or just start editing and get on with this! Remember, we're here for LEGO and edits! So all of you must act more mature about this! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 00:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Than you should support us, or 6 of us get banned. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 00:49, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I undersatnd why you're upset, but this age thing is getting way out of hand! I mean, if...Nevermind, then. perhaps we will all get blocked, perhaps wikia will understand this, I really don't know. But I will edit untill I'm forced off Brickipedia personally, whether anyone likes it or not! And perhaps this forum may be closed, and we can move on. And I hate to see all of my favorite users: Nighthawk, Captin Rex, Ajraddatz, you 9legoboy9, Coupon11, and Breadvil417 leave, or argue over this. I love this wiki, and will always edit, even if I'm 2! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 01:18, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Speech: I will never be gone. I will come around some why or another. This is a hobbie! If you took away my LEGO sets, I would by another one at walmart. If you take away my house, I will get a sleaping bag. If you take away my editing pribilges, I will come back and edit agian. No matter how mad I can ge with my friends here, they are still my friends.-- 12:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) }} Category:Forum archive